Broken Children Still Dream
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: The telling of how Hogwarts made life better for Severus, Harry, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. Songfic to Dream. no pairings. R & R


Title: Broken Children Still Dream.

Disclaimer: The song lyrics belong to Pricilla Anh(sp?) and all Harry Potter characters and places are sole property of J.K. Rowling.

**I was a little boy alone in my little world **

**Who dreamed of a little home for me.**

Young Severus Snape crept through the house as quietly as possible. He knew has father was drunk and looking for him, and he almost gave a shout of triumph when he saw the door. As he silently celebrated, he forgot to watch for the squeaky floorboard and stepped right on it. His tunnel like eyes widened and his heart rate quickened as he prayed that his father hadn't heard. Severus attempted to creep forward agin when he heard the thudding footsteps of his father. Small tears formed in Severus' eyes as he clenched is small fists in anger. His father was a Muggle, why couldn't he defend himself against him. He was supposed to be a wizard, magic was supposed to help him. Tobias finally stood behind Severus and said boy turned around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tobias slurred, a bottle of whiskey still gripped tightly in his hand.

"N-nowhere." Severus said, voice wavering slightly. Tobias glared, chilling Severus' blood.

"Get out of my home, you worthless piece of shit."

'I can't. Do you know why? I cant leave your home because it isn't one it is just a house! A home is where you're loved, and cared for!" Severus shouted, a new found bravery filling him. "All my life you have been nothing but a stupid drunk who doesn't know how to do anything! I'm surprised mother hasn't hexed you to oblivion yet!"

Tobias gave an unintelligent yell of anger and swung his arm to punch Severus in the face. There was a sickening crunch as his nose was effectively broken. The 10-year-old clutched at it trying to get it to stop bleeding. While Severus was preoccupied with the blinding pain, his mother had let a Muggle officer into the house. The officer was larger than Tobias was and easily cuffed him, led him out the front door and into the squad car. Fixed Severus' nose with a small smile on her face.

"There, all better." She turned back to the window to watch Tobias be taken away. At the exact moment, the police lights turned off a letter fell through the mail slot and landed by Severus' feet. He picked it up slowly, his hand trembling with nerves.

_{Mr. S. Snape_

_The Foyer_

_16 Spinner's End_

_Birmingham_

_West Midlands}_

Severus looked up sharply, seeing his mother's eyes full of pride.

"This truly is a home now."

**I played pretend between the trees,**

**and fed my house guests bark and leaves,**

**and laughed in my pretty bed of green.**

Harry proudly executed a summersault for his 'family's' friends. He sat back up and looked down at the various snakes that were near him.

#Very good Harry!# His 'mother' told him. Harry grinned down at the orange snake that had curled around his wrist, the equivalent of a hug. #It took a lot of practice.# Vana told the guests.

#I could tell! I would not be able to do that!# Jet, the snake around Harry's age, said. The small black snake slithered over and tapped his head on Harry's knee.

#Tomorrow is my birthday Jet! I am going to turn eleven!# Harry told his friend excitedly. Jet let out a low hiss in annoyance.

#I do not turn eleven until December.# Jet said. Harry stared at the sun as it sank past the horizon.

#You guys should leave, my Uncle s gong to check on me soon.# Vana gave her 'son' a quick love you before she fled with the others, taking the little leaves and bark that Harry had laid out for them. Vernon showed up and told Harry to grab a bite of food from the kitchen. Harry glared, a small whirlwind appearing.

"You know I can't." Harry spat. Vernon smiled cruelly.

"Of course you can!" he said in a fake cheery voice, "Go on, get a sandwich."

Harry's stomach growled and he almost complied but paused when he felt the collar around his neck. Harry sat on the bed he had made from rolled up grass, and refused to look at his uncle. He knew he was a prisoner, trapped by an electrical fence behind the shed.

"No, I can't. I am gong to sit here and starve, and then you will get your wish."

"How right you are boy, and if you try to escape, you will be burned to a crisp," his uncle taunted. Harry's eyes narrowed and he started to spew out words in Parseltongue, scaring his uncle away. Jet came back into the clearing and curled around Harry wrist.

#He is so fat.# Jet said calmly. Harry burst out laughing and thanked his friend.

#I know I can always count on you.# as he said this a letter fluttered to the ground just outside of the invisible fence. Harry stared at it and went to grab it. He screamed as he felt the electrical shock course through his spine, and with much difficulty he was able to pull the letter into his home.

_{Mr. H. Potter_

_Behind the Shed_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey}_

**I had a dream. I could fly from the highest swing. I had a dream.**

Lily swung higher and higher on the swing, with each pump of her legs she remembered Petunia's hateful words. _'Mum and Dad don't reall love you anymore, they are just pretending.'_ She swung higher. _'You're a freak. Nobody is ever going to like you.'_ Lily swung even higher _'I hope you die.'_ Lily jumped off the swing, letting herself fall to earth like a feather. She would not have seen him if she the boy hiding behind the bushes if she hadn't. it was a boy about her age with black hair. She had not had a friend since her sister had spread nasty rumors about her. Walking over she introduced herself to the black haired boy.

"Hello, my name is Lily Evans, what's yours?" Severus just stared at the beautiful girl before him. Lily coughed slightly "Well, the thing with the swing, it really is just a combination of air resistance and-"

"Hello, my name is Severus Snape and I am a wizard, but I haven't really shown any magic yet. My mom's brother doesn't like it, and says I'm a squib."

"I can teach you!" Lily shouted enthusiastically; glad to be of use to someone. "I am really good at using magic." Severus smiled.

"Thanks. It's my dream to be a great Wizard." Lily smiled softly.

"And even if you aren't Sev, you will still be a great friend."

**Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be. The stars smiled down on me. God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep.**

Remus sighed softly as he stared at the sinking sun. It was to be a full moon that night, so he had taken it upon himself to go to the forest. He knew his father and brothers wanted him to die. Only his mother still loved him. Crystal tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered how he became a werewolf. He shook his head roughly. He didn't want to remember. Clutching his teddy bear tighter, the images swamped him anyway. Him running through the exact same woods, being chased by a werewolf called Fenir.

He opened his brown eyes and stared up at the stars. They twinkled brightly, bringing a smile to the ten year olds face. He prayed to God to make this transformation less painful. He didn't want his mother or friends to see him all bloody at his birthday party tomorrow. Remus put his teddy bear next to a tree before moving to a different clearing, waiting for the moon to take its effect. As he waited for the last rays of light to disappear, he wondered if he was still considered a human, but maybe he was just an animal now. He didn't know. The rest of the sun left the sky and Remus waited, and waited. Searching the sky, he saw that it was only a half moon.

"Seems that you are human after all small one." Remus whirled around to see a tall centaur standing near hm.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" the centaur smiled.

"We centaurs know a lot of things. You better head on home." Remus nodded and went to collect his teddy. When he found it, however there was letter next to it. He tried to see what it said, and when he found out, he gave an excited shout and ran to his home. Bursting through the door, everyone's wand was instantly turned to him. He stopped short and stared.

"Remy, what are you doing in here? Do you want to kill us when you go werewolf?" his oldest brother shouted. Remus shook his head no.

"No Ethan, it is only a half moon tonight." Ethan glared at his younger brother before looking outside. "Where is Mum?"

"In the kitchen." Remus ran to the kitchen and gave his mother a hug.

"Mum! I'm going! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

**I had a dream. I could fly from the highest tree. I had a dream. **

Sirius sat on a branch hiding from his brother Regulus. His brother was always so mean to him, even though Sirius was older by four years. That did not stop his brother though, who was more talented at "accidental' magic than he was. One time he had been locked in the closet for a whole month and his mother hadn't even noticed. None of the house-elves he had called had let him out ether. Grey eyes stared at the ground, wondering of a fall from the branches height would be enough to kill him. Regulus snuck up from behind his brother and pushed him. Sirius yelled at he fell, closing his eyes tightly he landed on a large beanbag. Sirius glared up at his brother. He was fuming and didn't know how to release his anger. Regulus gasped in shock as his brother turned into a black Grimm. The dog growled menacingly and tried to reach Regulus.

Later as punishment, Sirius was forced to work as a house-elf. Cleaning the whole dining hall, and the front walk. Something clipped him sharply on the back of the head as he swept. He turned around and saw the letter.

_{Mr. S. Black_

_The Front Walk_

_12 Grimmud Place_

_Crassen_

_London}_

He gave barking laugh, before doing a small dance. He was going to Hogwarts, where there was no brother to taunt him or hurt him, no mother to ignore him, and best of all, as much food as he wanted.

**Now I'm old and feeling grey, I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm not willing to leave. I lived it full and well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing.**

Harry smiled as his gaze fell upon Hogwarts. He had not been to the school in nearly thirty – two years. His first home. Gazing up at the motto his smiled widened even more. He knew that most of the important people in his life had found their homes here. It gave one to Severus, who had secretly been in league with the Marauders the whole time. To Lily, his mother, who had found friends and understanding from her peers. Also to Remus, who was able to lead a normal life because only his true friends knew him to be a werewolf. Lastly Sirius, who had broken free from the oppressive shackles of his family by becoming a Gryffindor. The motto fit, Harry mused, for him also. Luna came up the hill and smiled dazedly. Harry smiled at his silver-haired wife before they both went inside.

**I had a dream.**

The ghosts of Severus, Lily, Remus and Sirius appeared in the clearing, just long enough to read the new motto. 'Liberi Concisus Tamen Somnium' Broken Children Still Dream.


End file.
